Mirta Miranda Kriya
:"Everyone knows what I demand and do. Once I deliver my objective, and finish of my prey, my payment must be delivered as well. The galaxy knows that I won't hesitate to kill anyone who crosses my path, including those who fail to pay me." :Mirta "Miranda" Kriya Mirta Miranda Kriya, called Mirta Mir'nan Cre-ia in Mando'a, nicknamed Miri Mini by her brother, and Miri Manda by her parents was Force-sensitive female Human/Zenolian Mandalorian warrior, bounty hunter and assassin who lived during the years of the Galactic Empire prime years and later years. The daughter of notorious Mandalorian bounty hunter and assassins Malek Kriya and Xasha Lazen, and the younger sister of Boba Kriya, Mirta was raised to become a Mandalorian like her parents. Mirta was named after her aunt Mirta Kriya, the adopted sister of her father, as her middle name was that of her father's adopted mother as well. Mirta was raised on Concord Dawn, where she trained under her parents, brother and several Kriyan members. When she was just sixteen years old, she fell in love with a Mandalorian warrior named Beviin Castour, who was eighteen years old at the time of their meeting. The Mandalorian warrior would also fall in love with her, but sadly they could not be together for he died after his shuttle crashed on Endor after it's engines failed. A few weeks later, she went on her first mission with her cousin Zac Kriya to Tatooine. While on Tatooine, Mirta would encounter Rein Rikan, who was leader fo the Rikan Clan. Mirta was unaware that he was an enemy of her father, thus the Rikan Clan was an ancient enemy of both the Kriya and Lazen Clans. Eventually, Mirta would be captured by Rien Rikan, along with her fellow kin, Zac Kriya and were kept in captivity for two months. Mirta was forced to work as a slave dancer for those two months until Rien saw fit to release her and Zac. Once she returned, her father Malek was told of what happened, along with her brother's presence. It would enrage the two, causing them to go to the Rikan Clan leader himself and question him on his actions, but Rikan would simply laugh at everything that had happened in her father's life. Rien would be killed by Malek, that eventually caused the Mandalorian Clan Wars, which lasted around ten years. She would eventually fight in the war aiding her family and allied clans in several battles. She mostly paired up with her dad, who would continue to train her during confrontations with the Rikan Clan and their allies, enhancing her skills and re-boosting her spirit. The war would end when she killed the final Rikan member named Jest Rikan on Concordia. During the war in 2 ABY, Mirta met a young Zenolian Mandalorian, who had heard of her father and had come across light years across the galaxy to find him. The two met when the Zenolian, named Zen Toln saved her from falling of a tremendous height after her jetpack malfunctioned when on a mission, causing her to take it of in mid-flight. Both instantly fell in love, which would be noticed by her parents when they retreated from the battle. Following the events on Concordia, Mirta began career as a bounty hunter, taking several assignments for the New Republic, and earned a reputation as the third most notorious Mandalorian Zenolian/Human bounty hunter, while her brother sister was known as the second most notorious. Working later alongside Boba Fett, and her brother, she helped in leading the Mandalorians through the Yuuzhan Vong War. Originally working as a mercenary for the invaders, Boba would later help the New Republic in their battle against the extragalactic aliens. When the Yuuzhan Vong assaulted Mandalore and bombarded the surface, a large deposit of Mandalorian iron was unearthed, ironically helping to strengthen the Mandalorians. Years later, he fought in the Second Galactic Civil War where he assisted the Jedi Coalition in several battles. Biography Early Life Behind the Scenes *Credit for the pictures and portrayal of Mirta "Miranda" Kriya goes to fellow Mandalorian Guild member Lunasa Detta Category:Female Characters Category:Mandalorians